1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method and an apparatus for improving performance of a Digital Pre-Distorter (DPD). More particularly, the present invention relates to a method for improving performance of a DPD and an electronic device employing the method.
2. Description of the Related Art
In case of a general transmission system, since a fixed complicated memory compensation Digital Pre-Distorter (DPD) is used regardless of an input level, it is difficult to perform a fast response to a change such as a calculation speed of the pre-distorter, a convergence speed, temperature, an environment, etc. Accordingly, an adverse influence is caused to stability and securing performance of a system.